Paint-Splattered Alliterations
by Marietta1995
Summary: The club was bustling with activity. I had never dared stepped in here before, for fear that it would make me as mindless as the other girls. And seeing it now, I couldn't help but feel that I may have been right. I would have happened with one glance, especially if it was... I sighed, closing my eyes. Today was going to be a long day.


**This is a little one-shot I did for a competition... I really hope I win, but there was a word limit, if it seems to compacted, that's why. I don't own any manga of any sort. **

* * *

"Out of my way!"

I dove to the side, barely managing to avoid the stampede of giggling girls racing to the third music room. It was the third time this week I'd almost been trampled by those crazed hormone-driven teenagers. And to be honest, it was becoming extremely aggravating.

A sigh slipped through my lips as I shuffled forward, suppressing the urge to scream. At least my textbooks were still intact this time.

I slipped through the nearest doorway, noting thankfully that it was empty.

Not a student could be found in this old, abandoned art room.

I wandered to the back of the dark room, attempting to slide open the heavy drapes covering the windows. The view from this room was amazing, overlooking the school gardens. It was a scene I'd been dying to sketch for weeks now.

But, the stubborn curtains refused to budge an inch.

I glared at the dusty devils, lightly placing my sketchbook on the table next to me.

This meant war.

My hands clenched firmly on the offending drapes, tugging with all my might.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

The drapes slid rapidly back, dragging me along with it. Warm sunlight filled the room, making the cloud of dust expelled from the curtains extremely visible.

I tumbled backwards, desperately clawing onto the nearest table, which promptly tipped over as well.

My sketchbook spilled to the ground, loose papers spreading around me.

I groaned in dismay. This was the last thing I needed.

With a huff of annoyance I pushed myself into a sitting position, flinching as the classroom door swung open with a large thud.

And in the doorway stood a familiar boy, worried face swiftly turning to a look of absolute glee as he took in my predicament.

"Hello Hikaru." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up at the sight of his mocking countenance.

"Wrong." He stated smoothly. "It's Kaoru."

I glanced up at the boy and frowned.

"I don't like being lied to." I murmured, not catching the strange look that flitted through his eyes as I said so.

Hikaru merely shrugged.

"Alright, you got me." He allowed. "Now, care to explain all of... this?"

I ignored the boy, gathering up the rest of my sketches.

"I don't know what you're referring to." I mumbled sarcastically.

Hikaru smirked.

"I'm referring to the fact that I found none other than 'Calm Clara' of all people, the girl who never gets upset over anything, is currently growling on the floor of a wrecked classroom. A bit out of character, don't you think?"

I puffed out my cheeks in anger, glaring at the twin.

"My name is '_Cara_'." I iterated irritably.

"I know." Hikaru indicated nonchalantly, irritating me further.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, standing from the ground.

"Don't you have a club to host, or something?" I grumbled, stepping past him.

The Hitachiin twin trailed behind me.

"Nope." He stated simply yet smugly. "Boss sent me out to find someone talented enough to paint a picture of today's event. He says that it's 'a momentous occasion that must be documented.' And it seems I just found our girl."

I glanced over my shoulder only to freeze.

Hikaru was holding a sketch of mine, scrutinizing it with a thoughtful glance.

"No." I said instantly, ignoring him as he fake-pouted.

"Please?!" He simpered.

The face he made made him look so young, like...

My shoulders tensed immediately as _that day_ flitted into my mind, strengthening my resolution.

"No chance." I muttered, exiting the hall with haste despite his protests. Helping Hikaru Hitachiin was the last thing I'd ever do.

* * *

I sighed demurely, shifting on my stool to get a better view of the madness before me.

"No is supposed to mean no..." I grumbled under my breath, selecting my next color. It had been almost a year since Haruhi Fujioka had joined the Host Club and Tamaki _insisted_ that the little transfer student needed a portrait to remind him of all the good times he'd had. Honestly, I wouldn't blame Haruhi if he smashed it over the blonde prince's head to moment her received it.

I know I was itching to do that to a certain twin...

"What was that?" A voice started behind me.

I tensed, immediately turning behind me with a nervous smile.

"Nothing Kyoya-kun." I stated airily, forcing a strained laugh. "I'm just glad you forced- er offered me to take this _lovely_ job."

The club's vice president only smiled shortly before leaving me be.

_A devil's smile._ I thought immediately, shuddering for a moment.

The club was bustling with activity. I had never dared stepped in here before, for fear that it would make me as mindless as the other girls. And seeing it now, I couldn't help but feel that I may have been right.

I would have happened with one glance, especially if it was...

I sighed, closing my eyes and massaging my temples as if that would dispel the impending headache coming on.

This was a nightmare.

I barely noted the approaching footsteps.

"Are you all right, Cara?"

I opened my eyes to see Haruhi staring down at me, concerned.

"Sorry." I replied. "I was just thinking a bit hard. This is a... interesting atmosphere, after all."

Haruhi smiled, nodding immediately.

"It's better once you're used to it." He tried.

I eyed the scholarship student, picking up my paint brush once more.

"I suppose..."

Scanning the room, my eyes picked out small details to add to the almost finished painting: the swirls on the vases, the shine off the silverware, the mischievous glint in Hikaru's eyes as he glanced this way...

My grip on my paintbrush tightened.

'Calm Clara.' He mouthed.

I took a deep breath, only to have him stick his tongue out at me.

Light laughter sounded behind me as I moved to throw the nearest bottle of paint at him.

I turned to see Haruhi watching our exchange with amusement.

"You two know each other?" He supplied curiously.

I nodded stiffly.

"Barely."

Haruhi raised a delicate brow skeptically.

"How did you two meet?"

I didn't respond, staring moodily at the twin as he attended to another girl. She was an adorable thing, easily flustered by Hikaru's smooth words.

My paint strokes became harsher and sharper.

Haruhi instantly sensed the tense mood.

"Sorry," He quickly amended. "You don't have to say anything. I..."

Deep breath...

I glanced over at Haruhi, sending him a quick smile.

"No, it's alright." I managed as confidently as I could, quite unable to mask the pain in my eyes. "The first day I met him face to face, I made the mistake of calling him 'Kaoru'."

Haruhi's eyes widened in realization.

"He was such a cruel little boy back then and I suppose I was too blind at the time to notice." I sighed reaching for the bottles of paint next to me. "It was my second day here and I was so frightened and lonely. I'd heard other girls call them by name, so I had a go. I walked up to him, complimenting his drawing, never realizing that they had mixed up the boys the whole time."

Haruhi eyed me curiously.

"You can tell them apart?" He asked.

I nodded offhandedly, gazing down at the red and blue bottles of paint in my hands.

"I'm an artist." I replied simply. "It's my job to notice the details."

Haruhi nodded thoughtfully.

"What happened after that?"

A bitter smile played on my lips.

"Hikaru could be quite mean when he wanted to. He never raises a hand, but it's his words that hurt in the end. By the time Kaoru convinced him to stop, I was nearly in tears."

I glanced over at the carefree boy, performing another one of his 'acts' with his brother.

"He calls me 'Calm Clara' because immediately after the mess, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down almost immediately, apologizing right after." I recalled. "It wasn't long after that he declared I would be called 'Calm Clara', sometimes tagging 'crazy' along with it as well. Because, as he says, 'anyone who can keep that calm must have deep mental issues'."

I laughed bitterly.

"I suspect that the 'Clara' part came from me messing up his name. I mixed them up, so now he purposely mixes up mine. And so does everyone else because of it. I suppose everyone else followed his lead when he became popular from this club. But, it's no big deal. I never did that well with people to begin with. People think I'm a bit too observant, sometimes."

An unreadable expression passed over Haruhi's face.

"It must be difficult."

"Hm?" I asked, not understanding the statement as I arose from the stool I had been sitting on, stepping back to view the nearly finished painting.

"It must be difficult, seeing as you love him. B-"

The paint bottles slipped from my grasp, falling to the ground. But, I only stared at the scholarship student with a gob-smacked face as he continued speaking to deaf ears.

_No, that's not it... I don't..._

The bottles burst open, spraying my shoes and the surrounding floor.

I jerked at the sudden sound.

"S-sorry." I said shakily, looking for something to clean up the mess. "Seems I'm a bit clumsy today."

Haruhi stepped forward cautiously.

"Are you alright." He asked reaching a hand towards me.

I flinched, taking a few steps back.

"F-fine." I started. "Actually, I need to get some new paint... and some towels. I-I'll be right back."

Haruhi opened his mouth to protest, but I had already scurried away in the direction of the art supplies closet, unaware of the amber-colored eyes following my every movement.

* * *

I raised a shaking hand to the nearest bottle of rose-colored paint, leaning my head against the shelf, face flushed.

"Calm down..." I breathed, trying to smother my racing heartbeat. "Calm..."

My hand finally wrapped around the bottle when the door came swinging open.

I flinched violently with the voice that followed.

"Oi!" Hikaru exclaimed. "What's going on with you?"

I didn't turn.

_'It must be difficult, seeing as you love him.' _

"P-please go..." I whispered faintly.

Hikaru didn't listen, taking a step closer.

"I've never seen you lose control, like that." He insisted. "You looked downright terrified when you left. Haruhi's worried sh- he said something wrong."

_'...seeing as you love him.'_

"I'm fine." I gasped, trying to calm my erratic heart.

He was wrong. I didn't love him. I couldn't...

"Stop lying." He stated tonelessly.

"Just leave..." I whimpered, grip tightening around the bottle of paint.

_'...you love him."_

"Clara-"

Snap.

Hikaru faltered as I spun around, glaring at him with all the anger I could muster.

"My name is _CARA_!" I growled swinging the paint bottle at him with each syllable. "C-A-R-A. Not 'Calm Clara'. GET IT RIGHT!"

Hikaru had his own paint bottle grabbed his own paint bottle, using it to ward off mine. He narrowed his eyes.

"You're right." he grumbled, hand gripped. "Right now you're definitely 'Crazy Clara'."

"Don't-" I shrieked, only to get cut off as the pressure became too much for Hikaru's paint bottle, top bursting open and spraying me in the face.

Hikaru gaze at me, dumbfounded, as I attempted to smear paint from my eyes. A snort of laughter escaped from the twin's lips.

I wrangled the bottle of paint through my slippery hands, ignoring my tear-pricked eyes.

Hikaru continued to laugh until a glob of red paint splattered across his uniform.

"What the hell Clara?!" He yelled, gaze hardening. "What's your problem?"

He pulled the nearest paint, green this time, soaking my uniform as well.

"Stop calling me that!" I spat, returning the favor with the buckets of paint behind me. "I hate it when you call me that!"

"Crazy Clumsy Clara." He growled.

"Will you-"

"Careless Clara!"

"Stop it!"

"Clueless Clara!"

"I have a name!" I shrieked, still throwing paint. "Use it!"

"Why should I?!" He challenged

"BECAUSE IT'S MY NAME! YOU CALL PEOPLE BY _THEIR NAMES_!"

Hikaru's face was red now, beyond the paint strewn carelessly across his face.

"WELL, YOU NEVER DID!"

I threw the empty bottle of paint in my hands at the boy in front of me, tears running freely down my face.

The closet was silent, despite our gasping breaths.

"That was three years ago, Hikaru." I finally managed to whimper.

The paint-covered sixteen-year-old didn't answer, only staring firmly at the color-soaked floor.

"Why does it matter anymore?" I whispered. "I already apologized. What more can I do?"

Still no answer.

"Hikaru." I breathed thickly, stepping closer to him. "Why does it still bother you? It was a stupid mistake..."

However, before I could go any further, my feet slid on the slippery ground. Desperately, my hands clawed the air as if it would take hold. Hikaru flinched, reaching for my arm, only to be pulled down with me.

I groaned, trying to push the teenage boy off of me.

"Hikaru..." I coughed, unable to get any air in my lungs.

The twin reacted immediately, rolling over to the ground, keeping his wide, sad eyes glued to my face.

Neither of us dared to move.

"Why?" I whispered tiredly.

Hikaru closed his eyes, sighing.

"She told us that no one would be able to tell us apart, no matter what." He mumbled. "And she was right for some time, not one person had been able to guess correctly. You were one of them. Until we met the Boss... and Haruhi... and the rest of the club... they're the only ones who don't need to guess anymore."

I growled in frustration.

"You're so... ugh!"

Hikaru's eyes flashed open, hardening again.

"What do you mean 'ugh'?"

"I mean that you're being an idiot about this." I shot, ignoring the building anger in his eyes. "I've been able to tell the two of you apart from the time I first met you two."

Hikaru deflated.

"I know." He mumbled, looking away to the side.

He wouldn't look at me again.

I rolled over, hovering above him as angry tears welled up once more.

"Then why did you do call me that stupid name!"

Hikaru's eyes flickered back to mine, becoming far more determined.

"To keep you away, Cara." He murmured, his yellow paint-smeared face inching closer and closer. "I'm not good with this..."

"What?" I breathed, barely noticing is hand reaching up to caress the blue streaks of paint across my cheeks.

I'd never heard him say my name before.

"This..." He murmured, gently catching my lips in a tender kiss.

It was in that instant of bliss as I kissed the ridiculous boy back that I remembered Haruhi's words.

_'It must be difficult, seeing as you love him. But don't worry. I can see it in his eyes. It's small, but I think he might love you too.'_


End file.
